Growing Relationships
by undertem
Summary: (I'm sorry for the awful title lmao, I may change the bio as well. I keep forgetting to post this and writers block and I just was too lazy to publish it! (lol) ) Alphys thought it would be nice to give a certain sad ghost something to cheer him up. Hey, how about a robotic body of his own? This story is still in progress! Also sorry for the image, totally random. I don't own it
1. Chapter 1

**hello! thanks for looking at this fanfic. :3**

 **k so first off, these first few chapters are really just kind of how alphys got the idea to give napstablook a robotic body; if you want to skip it, just look through the top a/n and it'll tell u when the story really starts you can read these for some context of how Napstabot came to be. anyways, let's get to the story!**

Alphys's lab had always been barren of any work since Mettaton left and became a star. She would never go out but rather stay in and watch anime, eating ramen with soda, sitting in front of her monitor for hours on end. Never going down to the True Lab, where there was an actual TV. She would occasionally get a visit from Mettaton, but that would be at least once every other month, saying that he was 'so busy' with his shows. The Royal Scientist hadn't mind it, she adjusted herself to the nice quiet of her lab.

Laying on her bed watching anime, she drifted off into a daydream state only Mettaton could slap her out of, which was a pretty strong force to her face. But since he wasn't here, she was able to keep it to herself for who knows how long! The computer continued on with the Japanese voices drowning out in the background. . .

She had usually daydreamed scenarios that definitely wouldn't happen, like being revealed the creator of Mettaton and having fame and money...Some being with Undyne in one of those anime scenes where it's a perfect kiss. Anything can happen in someone's mind, right?

That got her thinking. What if she had some sort of lab partner or something? Yeah...Another robot! It could be nice having another presence of someone...besides the amalgams. Flowey came to her mind as someone to be there, but he would probably be complaining or trying to strangle her to death with his thorn ridden vines.

Putting her pillow under her chin and taking a few bites of ramen, she watched some more of her anime show and phased back into dreamland and imagined what the robot could look like. Many possibilities ran through her head, but she couldn't imagine it fully! She has to do the same method to give the robot a natural personality, like how she did with Mettaton, give the thing a SOUL. But where would she get one? Alphys couldn't just kill a monster and collect their soul, nor take a human soul from ASGORE. Lord, would that be a big mess for her to clean up.

More possibilities ran through her head, thinking of which monster would want to be a robot and her best friend. Then came the impossible scenarios again, being where her robot friend would fangirl/boy over it with her and talk about the show, which Mettaton would never do. Hell, no one would do! But, its a nice thought for her to have. The dinosaur didn't really have any other scientific things to do at the moment, so she was honestly free to do anything she wanted. The King would only come on very rare occasions to check up on her, mostly to invite her to his castle for tea and talk about recent events, get updated and stuff.

With a quiet sigh, Alphys got up from her bed to make more ramen. She made her way to the downstairs and retrieved a packet of the instant noodles, and a bottle of soda as well. Washing out the bowl from any noodle and flavor residue, she got a pot of water and waited for it to boil. While Alphys waited, she decided to update her Undernet status. It had been a few days, and the scientist was curious on what everyone was up to!

Everything seemed the same...Papyrus posting 'hot pics' of himself with sunglasses on biceps taped to his arms, the usual, her tweeting out things about her anime or what she's eating at the moment. She decided to post a picture of the cooking ramen with several glittery filters on it...yeah. Mission accomplished?

She decided to look on Mettaton's profile, the usual. Selfies and show times.

Alphys wanted to be supportive of him! She really did...But it's just very hard to see all the activity going on around her, in which she wanted to be a part of very badly.

But, it wasn't all just narcissism and times, there were occasional group photos of him and some of his fans, even some pictures with one!

"Huh...Not all of just him." Alphys said to herself as she set down the device and stirred the pot with the noodles in.

Humming to herself, she finished the round and drained the water, blending in the flavoring and the finishing touch; chopsticks!

The noodles. Are finished.

...

She was dwelling on the noodles as she looked deeper into Mettaton's profile. More show times, more Selfies..

That's it!

Mettaton's cousin, Napstablook!

Why couldn't she think of that before?!

She nearly dropped her bowl of noodles when the idea surged into her brain. Triumphantly yelling a, "Thank you, noodles!" she rushed to her desk and logged onto her IM.

ALPHYS: hey! Are you free? Need to talk to u

She sat back and bit her nails, hoping for a quick reply.

NAPSTABLOOK22 IS TYPING...

NAPSTABLOOK22: oh...what do u need

Alphys bit her lip as she typed, very carefully choosing her words.

ALPHYS: i have a proposition for you! ^.^

Alphys's heart was literally racing. It took awhile for Napstablook to respond, which made her feel like she was about to faint from nervousness.

...

...

NAPSTABLOOK22: what kind of proposition

ALPHYS: It might CHeer you up! a little bird told me u wanted to have a real body again?

This time, Napstablook didn't respond. The scientist thought that she has greatly upset him, or made him happy...maybe. She continued to chew on her nails and sat in her chair, knees drawn up to her chest, an arm keeping them in place. Chills sent down her spine in anxiety that she had probably upset him.

Some time passed before she had gotten another soda and downed that one, before she had received a knock on her door. Nearly falling out of her chair, she paused her show and slowly crept up to the door and opened it. To her surprise, she saw the ghost themself.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello hello thanks for reading! this is the part where alphys and blooky actually meet. sorry if this fanfic is still crappy lmfao**

 **hope you enjoy!**

Alphys gasped. "Oh! N-Napstablook! I uh...Didn't expect you?"

"hello...oh...i interrupted something didn't i..." he seemed to have backed away a little.

Not wanting to make the ghost guilty of not doing anything he thought he did, she quickly responded, "N-No! You're alright. Come in..?" and turned to walk back into her lab, the ghost followed suit. They were floating along silently, even Alphys checked if he had left.

"what's that body you told me you were gonna make me again?"

Alphys had forgotten about the plans and the robotic body she was panicking so much.

"What bo- Ohhh, you mean the proposition." Alphys finally came to realization. She fumbled around for a few minutes trying to find some paper and a pencil. Sitting down at her desk, Napstablook floated meekly beside her.

"So, I was thinking..." she quickly scribbled down an awful sketch of a humanoidic robot. "I could build you a robotic body! L-Like... Maybe to cheer you up? Y-You seem down.."

Napstablook had no emotion in their face, studying the picture for a little while. "...i'll just weigh you down."

"D-Don't be silly! I've got nothing better to do anyways..."

"are you sure? i don't wanna be a bother..." Napstablook replied quietly.

"Trust me, this is probably gonna be the most productive I've been in awhile." she chuckled and smiled at him patiently.

"okay...thank you...for being so nice to me..." Napstablook seemed on the verge of tears, but held it back.

Alphys smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she actually possibly had changed someone's life. "So. You like music, right?" she waited patiently for the ghost to answer.

Napstablook simply nodded.

"Awesome! So...Maybe like for that chestplate thingy I could have a mp3 player and stereo built into it?" she drew out the details of the chestplate. It closely resembled Mettaton's, but instead of dials had a disc under a small glass pane. "Y-You can choose your external accessories like headphones or something!"

Napstablook had a small smile on his face. "yeah...that sounds cool..."

The scientist gave the ghost a thumbs up. "Okay." and started to draw out (not as messily as before) the overall design. She was pretty good at it, since she had created original characters for her anime and such. Napstablook watched intently throughout the process.

It seemed like hours to Alphys, which was really only a few minutes. Working like lightning and not wanting to keep her guest, she finally finished a full drawing of the basics.

"A-Any accessories you want?" she replied, hoping the ghost would like the basic outline.

"i hope it's no bother, but...do you think you could add some headphones and a hoodie? m-maybe replace the boots with some sneakers?"

"Of course!" Alphys responded happily and made the edits Napstablook wanted. She held up the drawing once it was finished, satisfied with her work.

''...thank you so much..." they started crying out of happiness. Alphys chuckling, attempted to at least hold her arm around the back of them, mimicking a hug..Since they were transparents and y'know, not able to be touched and all.

"I'll get started on it r-right away!" she exclaimed.

"oh..and alphys?" Napstablook quietly interjected.

"Yeah?"

"p-please keep this a secret from mettaton...i don't wanna be rude, but...he can go a little overboard on things like this. i don't really wanna face a crowd,"

"Of course not. You'll get used to your body over time and might want to see people, maybe not HUGE crowds...Everyone's different. You might even change your mind."

"maybe.." Napstablook floated about. "how long will this process take?"

Alphys sighed and thought for a good few moments. "If I work dilligently, I could probably get it done in a few weeks."

"oh...you don't have to do that..take your time.."

"No! I want to do this." she smiled at the ghost. "My treat. It'll...RAISE YOUR SPIRITS!" she said, making finger guns and a cheesy grin on her face.

Napstablook smiled a little. "heh..."

"See? It's workin'!"

Napstablook laughed a little. "t-that was a good one."

Alphys nodded and pretended to pat the ghost's head. "It'll be alright in the end, trust me."

Napstablook nodded and started to float silently out the door.

"Oh! Napstablook!"

"huh?" he poked his head through the door.

"Come back any time if you wanna hang out or something."

"t-thanks." he smiled shyly before heading out completely. As soon as the door shut, Alphys was already moving around her lab to gather the materials she needed.

First, she would start on the circuitry.

She was playing a badass theme song in her head as she watched anime from her phone and worked on it. Phew, she hadn't remembered it being THIS hard when she started on Mettaton's form. Although, she _did_ start off with that box form...Then worked up. This time, she was just starting with the actual humanoid form and not adding anything else.

After countless hours of being shocked and burnt at her fingers, she decided at some point to put gloves on. That part, she started to vaguely remember. After finishing, she had gone on to the paint, and very oh-so-carefully was painting around the edges. She stopped and remembered, that she could use tape.

"Stupid!" she cursed herself. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Getting up carefully to not knock over the paint, she went and rummaged around to find the painter's tape (which is actually just duct tape), which had been stowed away and hidden by Mettaton.

 _'Why does he keep hiding it? It's not like I'm gonna ruin his paint with it...'_ Alphys thought, irritated. After looking around for awhile, she had finally found and retrieved the item. The tape was pink, with small, round anime cats and people, et-cetera. Going back to her workstation, she triumphantly ripped a strip of duct tape...And knocked over the paint can.

"Crap!" she said out loud, and exclaimed from frustration. The panel was JUST about done, and she ruined it. "Great!"

She quickly set the can of blue paint upright, a quarter of the paint still remaining. It had gotten all over the piece, her table, tools, AND her lab jacket. "That was my last clean one..." she whined. She flicked her hands from dripping paint, got up from her chair, and went to wash her hands off immediately. While she was washing off her hands, she kept thinking about it and stayed motivated, smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**there's some dialogue between mettaton and alphys in this chapter. hope you enjoy!**

Alphys had fallen asleep on her now blue-colored desk, her tools being colored blue and a few paint stains on her hands and arms. She finished the panel again, but instead improved it with a surge protector. Second chances always seem to come in the worst scenarios, don't they?

The scientist was snoring away, her cheek squished up on her arm, her head being rested there. A little bit of drool had escaped the corner of her mouth, but overall she seemed to have been sleeping peacefully. Her glasses were crooked on her face and not even on her nose anymore, rather on the opposite cheek.

Then the door slammed open.

"ALPHYS, DARLING!" an all-too-familliar voice rang throughout the lab.

But she didn't stir, the girl was so dead-tired from working all night last night, she had gone into a heavy sleep. Sounds of metal clanking came up the stairs before the robot appeared, a smirk on his face. It took him a few seconds to register that she was fast asleep, rather than just ignoreing him.

"Aww.." he said. Quietly stepping to the side of her, he yelled right beside her head, "ALPHYS, DARLING! WAKE UP!"

The scientist had nearly hit him in the face she shot up like a bullet. "W-What? Fire? Is there a fire?"

Mettaton laughed and put his hands on his hips. "No, darling. Why were you fast asleep on your desk?"

Alphys huffed, wiping the corner of her mouth and got up. "No reason, just...Got carried away and lost track of time-"

"Watching anime?" Mettaton finished for her. "Alphys, sweetie. You need to get out more! Look at you! You haven't seen the light of day in weeks."

"S-So?" she said, re-adjusting her glasses. "It-It doesn't matter to me."

Due to his height, Mettaton had to sit down to be at her eye level. Putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her dead in the eyes, he said, "It's not healthy."

She pulled away from him. "I-I'm fine, Mettaton." going down the stairs, she went to go make some ramen noodles for breakfast. Of course, the robot followed her downstairs.

"I may not consume things like you monsters do, but I know that they don't eat those 'noodles' every day for every meal."

Alphys was just about fed up with him, but she kept her cool as she stirred the noodles around in the pot. "Do you have an actual reason to come here?" she replied.

Mettaton gasped and feigned hurt. "Darling! I am hurt. You know I always have a reason!"

"Is that reason to judge me on anything? Brag about your shows and stuff? 'C-Cause I'm pretty sure those aren't very good reasons." Alphys almost regretted what she said, right as it left her mouth.

"No, I would just like some company once and awhile." Mettaton crossed his arms and looked to the side dramatically.

Alphys felt like she was about to lose her cool. Setting down the wooden spoon gently in the pot, she opened a soda and sipped on it. "Oh really?" she replied.

"Yes." Mettaton pouted.

She rolled her eyes as she sighed, taking another swig. "T-That's not gonna g-get you anywhere. D-Don't you have a fanbase or something to keep you company?"

"I want real friends to be with."

"Be with your cousin. He deserves it more."

"I went to our farm, he wasn't home, darling."

Alphys sighed. "I-I don't know what to tell you, then.."

Mettaton looked at her sadly. "You know, darling..Sometimes I regret having this body. When I was back in my ghost form, it seemed as if the world was just so much easier."

"W-Well..." Alphys didn't want to mess up her words on this. She paused and thought about this for quite some time. "I guess that's life..It's tough out there. But, w-we just have to bite the bullet and live with it...C-Can't change it in any way."

"I still hope that Blooky even likes me." Mettaton was sitting on her desk and propped his chin on his hands.

"H-He does," Alphys gave a meek smile. "Just trust me...E-Even if life is hard and it seems like you wanna give up, have faith in yourself...It's gonna get better."

Mettaton let out a sigh. "I suppose."

They had sat for a few minutes of silence, both going over what they said and thinking about it real good. Alphys finally chuckled quietly and said, "So, what's the latest on the outside of my lab world?"

Mettaton chuckled as well. "Not much. Sans and Papyrus seem to be hanging out with that human all the time. It's odd."

"O-Oh yeah, I've been watching them through the c-cameras." she replied gingerly. "I-I like to keep watch of things.

"That's a little bit on the creepy side, darling."

"Eh, they don't seem to notice it.

More awkward silence.

"...What was that thing you were working on up at your workstation?" Mettaton questioned.

Alphys immediately straightened. "N-Nothing. What are you talking a-about?"

"It was a panel."

"Pffft. W-What p-panel?"

With a sigh, the robot got to his feet and grabbed the dinosaur under his arm, going upstairs. Setting her down, he pointed to the blue plate.

"O-Oh! That? It-It's just a container for food. T-Thought it looked cool in m-my imagination..."

Mettaton stared at her for a few seconds and at the panel, Alphys trying not to sweat bullets and look absolutely frazzled. "Cool." he simply replied.

Turning to go downstairs, he replied in his usual tone, "Well darling, I only meant to drop by! I must get back to my fans, they're dying for my next show. They can't wait any longer!" and started descending, Alphys following suit.

He had made his way toward the door humming some tune. "Oh and if you see Papy," he looked back at her, his usual smirk on his face. "Tell him I'll be at his place at 5."

Alphys took a few seconds to get that information to her head. Her face immediately flushed as she exclamed, "M-Mettaton! Don't say that.." she shuddered. "S-Sans'll probably st-stop you anyways.."

"He doesn't bother me." he winked. "Toodles.''

After Mettaton left her lab, she sat with her back up against the door, mumbling, "L-Lewd..."


	4. Chapter 4

**this is how he accidentally became a robot. xD so i guess that this is where the action starts! (also thank you for staying with this if you did lol)**

Alphys had fallen again on her desk again, this time working on the chassis of the robot, this process is going to take a while. First of all she had to wire the panel she had previously created onto the frame, and then connect the wires to the appropriate places. Just like a nervous system with the nerves connecting to one source! It seemed to come quite easier than the expected, maybe finish it by the end of next week or so. She doesn't want to get her hopes up too much, though, in fear something may go wrong.

She was lying on the floor this time, hugging her empty tookbox and snoring peacefully once again, her lab coat dirtied with grease and oil, leaving black stains on it. Boy, she didn't expect this to be a messy job.

The robotic frame didn't look quite aesthetically pleasing yet; it was just a mostly black frame, the left arm and leg not quite finished yet. It still had yet to have a core put in there, which would come last when the soul actually combines itself with the body. For now, it's really just a husk.

As the scientist was snoring away on the cold tile floor, Napstablook decided to come and visit. The door opened by itself, catching them by surprise. Staying stationary for a few seconds, they waited if she would come to the door...She didn't. So, they floated in silently with their headphones on, listening to music. Looking around for search of Alphys, he noticed the lab was dark and a single light was on up in her workstation. So they followed the light, and saw Alphys there.

"oh..." they said to himself. "i'll just wait here."

Bobbing slowly up and down in one place, he observed the body. 'she's good at this...' they thought. 'i wouldn't think anyone would be this nice to me...besides that human..'

More time passed as Napstablook patiently waited while listening to music, thoughts floating about in their mind.

'i hope mettaton likes this body...'

'what will others think of this?'

'will they like it?'

'they probably won't..'

The ghost's thoughts rang about in their head as they contined to become more and more negative. They didn't want those thoughts, but why were they still coming to them? We all have negative thoughts...

Napstablook teared up while staring at the empty body.

'what if they hate it?'

'what if they get angry at me?'

They wished away a lot of the thoughts and only left a few to themself.

'n-no...they won't...hopefully...'

...

Napstablook hung around for a few hours, as Alphys finally woke herself up. She rubbed and opened her eyes, running her hand across her nose with a sniffle, and adjusted her glasses. Getting up, the reptillian stretched and yawned.

"God, that made me sore.." she muttered, rubbing her back.

"oh...you're up..."

Alphys spun around and nearly had the life scared out of her. "Ah! Oh! U-Uh...S-Sorry! Didn't see you th-there.."

"oh...i woke you up, didn't i..."

"No no! You're alright." she gave a weary smile before going downstairs to make some coffee. The ghost followed behind her quietly.

"..it's coming along really cool..." Napstablook said.

Alphys gave a small chuckle. "T-Thanks.."

A silence settled between them for quite awhile, them just staring at eachother, Alphys sipping her coffee quietly.

"..So!" Alphys said, chuckling awkwardly. "Y-You make music for people right?"

"yeah..." Napstablook said, nodding a little. More silence settled.

"Well, I better get back to work! Y-You can watch if you want." she said, walking back up the stairs and setting her mug down on the table. Of course the mug had a anime cat girl on it, similar to the poster above her work table.

...

A few hours later, she had installed the container from where the soul would be in, and all the parts of the chassis. She sat back down at her table and started to work on the arms. Occasionally, she would strike up a small conversation with Napstablook, attempting to break the ice with them many times, which only cracked it a little bit, but not very much.. It would take awhile for them to be warmed up to the scientist.

"So you have a farm?" Alphys said, continuing on working on the arms.

"yeah..." Napstablook said, smiling the littlest.

"You said you also..Sell snails?"

"we race and sell snails..." they replied, slowly bobbing up and down in the air.

"That's cool,"

"i guess it is...heh.."

Both of them didn't talk for awhile as she worked on the arms.

''...so when is this gonna be done? sorry for asking.."

"Y-You're okay...I think It'll be done by sometime this week? Maybe at the beginning of next week."

"wow..you work fast."

"Heh, I guess."

...

Hours passed as Napstablook had found a nice corner to be in and listened to his playlist, drifting into space as he laid on the floor, a small area around him becoming a void of galaxies and space.

Alphys had gone downstairs and obtained ramen and soda to work on the project. Attaching the arms to the body.

Stepping back to admire her work so far, she said, "Now all I need to do is update the systems and let them calibrate."

"how long will that take?"

"A few days at the least..."

Napstablook sighed. "oh.."

"Time'll pass by quickly! Trust me."

"okay..."

Re-adjusting her lab coat, she decided to apply the accessories early so it would be ready to use right as the calibration is complete. "Looks perfect...What do you think, Napstablook?"

They got up once again and floated in front of it, looking it over a few times. "hmm... i feel like something's missing,"

"Headphones maybe? I couldn't find any good ones, sorry..."

"oh, that's okay...i can use my headphones..." they took off their headphones and put it around the neck of the body.

"Now how does it look?"

He seemed to have been sobbing as he placed the headphones on the robot. "it-it's perfect...thank you so much.."

The scientist grinned. "No prob, bob!"

"it-it's napstablook..."

"Ah, it's an expression, friend!"

"sorry..."

"It's okay. So I don't need to make any other edits to it?"

"no..it's perfect...thank you.."


	5. Chapter 5

**helo it's me**

 **thanks for staying with this lmfao**

 **hope you enjoy!**

"Alright, the finishing touches are finished!" Alphys exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Be right back!"

"okay.." Napstablook said as they observed the body around and in the front. "i wonder that it would look like from the inside,"

Since she had gone to the bathroom, it had been quiet throughout the lab. Napstabook was severely conflicted; whether they should or shouldn't. If he did, she might be angry with them...Or not. If they didn't, it would go as planned and smoothly. But the curiosity was eating at him! He was excited about it.

Before he even realized, he was already phased through it and was inside. "woah.." he said as he tried phase back out...But it didn't work. He started to panic a little and tried to push himself out. Why wasn't it working?!

They then couldn't move. It felt as if something was being taken apart from them, and was forcefully put into something. They tried to resist the force for a few seconds, before it had completely tore them down. Darkness filled their vision as they felt more different than ever. They felt heavier and more mass, more than their ghostly form. Opening their eyes and hearing a mechanical whir, they looked around as they're vision focused. "wh..." they said, before realizing their voice sounded different as well!

Alphys had finished up in the restroom and came back up the stairs, reading a comic book from the room, humming a tune to herself.

"Hey Napstablook, have you ever watched Anime befo-" she looked up and didn't see the ghost anywhere, and the robot seeming to have come to life. "Oh..Oh my God..."

"i..i don't know what happened.." Napstablook said, slowly bringing up his hands to look at them. "i just wanted to look..."

They wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Oh God...Okay...I can resolve this...I can't particularly take out your soul, without destroying the robot...Okay...God...This wasn't supposed to happen, what do I do?!" she was pacing the floor, her hands on her head.

"i-i'm sorry..." Napstablook said. "oh...i messed everything up..."

"N-No you didn't! You're fine, at least the model is finished...You'll just have a hard time moving around."

"okay...what do i do?"

"Well, you just n-need to calibrate the joints, you can switch it to manual by moving around...You'll just have to walk around for a little bit. Y-You might...S-Stumble and fall a little bit."

"oh...that's okay i guess..."

They waited for a second, expecting something to happen.

"..Are the joints not working?" Alphys said, concerned there was an error in her project.

"oh..i'm supposed to move.." he tried stepping off the platform, and fell. "ow.."

"Ah! That's okay.." she helped up the new robot, which took a lot of effort. Her arms and legs shaking as she pushed Napstabot up from the back to the point where he was able to push himself up.

Holding onto the table, he looked around with blank, white eyes. "e-everything feels different." he said.

"Heh, M-Mettaton said the same thing when he got a first look.."

"r-really? i wonder what he's gonna say.."

Alphys straightened up. "Oh God..What am I gonna do about Mettaton?! How am I gonna tell him?!"

"oh no..i forgot about him!" Napstabot started to panic. "oh no...oh no..."

Of course, the inevitable was quadruple jinxed. A pounding sound was coming from Alphys' door. Without thinking, Alphys quickly dragged the robot into the elevator. "Just...Stay here. Egh...I hope this'll end up okay. Everything will be okay!" she was really more just telling that to herself.

"w-wait!" Napstabot shouted, but was too late, the doors shut. Sitting on the floor against the wall, he heard Alphys opening the door and Mettaton of course greeting her with the usual, "Alphys, darling!" but this time he needed something to fix.

"H-Hey Mettaton.." she said, sounding tired.

"Darling, my left leg joint isn't working well. I need it re-calibrated."

"M-Mettaton, it doesn't w-work that way.."

He sighed. "Well just do something to fix it please!"

Alphys helped him to the worktable and hooked him up to her computer to run his vitals. There was an outline of him on the computer, and it showed a red marking on where he said it was. "S-So it's right here?"

Mettaton crossed his arms. "Well duh!"

Alphys scoffed and ran a few modules on it. "What happened to get it this way, a-anyways?"

He mumbled something. "imight..kicked..door."

"Sp-Speak up."

"Alright, fine! I might have kicked a door down!"

"Metal?"

"...Yeah," he meekly said.

"You can't be hurting yourself like this, Mettaton! Some day I might be on v-vacation or something and you'll break your arm off or something."

"Trust me, darling. That won't happen."

Napstabot was eavesdropping on their conversation, not even crossing their mind he thought it would be rude to do so. He felt like standing, so he grabbed onto one of the bars and brought himself up, stumbling forward a little. Desperately trying to catch the heavy frame, he brought his hand across the small keypad with buttons on them, but regained balance after doing that and holding onto a wall.

He heard a ringing sound. "huh..?"

The elevator had activated, and lost power, and was descending quickly.

"WARNING! WARNING! ALTITUDE DROPPING! IV TETHER LOST!" A robotic voice said as an alarm blared. Napstabot was terrified, and holding on for his life to one of the metal bars.


	6. Chapter 6

**oh noes**

 **thanks for staying with this! :D**

 **i promise it will get better than this lmfao**

 **i actually would like to have some scenario suggestions between any of the characters, (please stay appropriate! xD) and ideas to carry this story on further. i could feel the writers/artist block crawling on my back and it hit me like a train xD**

 **so please suggest things and let me know what i should do with the future chapters!**

 **thanks all 3**

 **i hope you enjoy!**

It seemed like everything went in slow motion as the elevator crashed to the bottom level. Napstabot had accidentally broken the bar off of its bolts from the wall. He was hugging the bar quite tightly, thinking the elevator was still dropping. Shaking like a leaf, he opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness. A mechanical whir emitted from him as he tried to move his joints and get up. Trying to grab for the bar that he was previously holding, his hand felt just the wall and then fell straight on his face. Grunting as the metal sound echoed through the hall, he remained unmoving for a few minutes. Finally regaining the motivation, he felt out the wall and found another railing, pulling himself up with his newfound strength, despite not being able to walk very well.

The elevator door opened and let a dim column of light shift into the darkness. It took a few seconds for Napstablook to adjust to the change of atmosphere. "huh..?" he stumbled toward the door, holding onto the detached metal bar in his offhand.

Making his way down the hall, he discovered a large, faded metal door with a vending machine by it, and a synthetic leaf plant. To his curiosity, he stumbled- and fell quite a few times- over to the door and tapped the dead light that was on the door, serving as some sort of deadbolt for it. He looked around for some sort of key, which was nowhere to be found. A feeling of dread washed over him as scenarios played over his mind. What if he was stuck down here forever? What if there were some scary creatures down here that would corner him? Sinking down and bringing his knees up to his chest, a few dark-colored tears (most likely oil) slid down his cheeks, and eventually started to sob uncontrollably.

Eventually, his hiccuping sobs were dying down; until he heard something clatter to the ground. He immediately straightened and looked around, dark, damp streaks coming from his eyes to his jaw. The clatter sounded like a half-full can of something or a tool on a tile floor, which echoed through the empty halls. A few mice scampered across the floor and flies lay dead, making the new robot even more terrified. "w-who's there?" he called out shakily. No reply.

Mustering up some courage and getting up, he neared the end corridor of the now growing dark hallway. There was some sort of heavy breathing sound, as he kept his gloved hands along the wall for any obstructions. Shaking like a leaf and trying to stay on his feet, he finally found the end of the hall and fell over again. The breathing sound was becoming closer and he heard some sort of sloshing sound. Paralyzed by fear, the sound seemed to be in front of him. He could feel the coldness radiating off of the body, and a faint groaning sound was mixed into the breathing. He slowly got up to try to not be loud, and ran off in an awful stumble, gripping the wall for life.

The light had begun to flood into his vision as he finally had a source to see what was in front of him. Despite that, he still slammed head into a wall and probably cracked an eye by now or something. Seeing he was cornered, there were many of these...Creatures. They seemed like a bunch of monsters fused together into some sort of amalgam. One let out a piercing scream that seemed like a thousand voices. He started to sob again, hugging his knees up to his chest tightly.

One of the amalgamates had reached out a dripping arm and almost touched Napstablook's boot, until a harsh light had bled into the room, making everyone flinch. The robot hid his face and continued to tremble until Alphys's voice had echoed down the hall.

"H-Hey! I have food!" Alphys hollered. It seemed on queue, the Amalgamates had stopped and turned around, the scientist at the end of the hall, holding a basket of chips and dry ramen noodles.

They seemed to snail down the hall and then Alphys threw the food down at the end of another hall. They followed the food, and she made her way down the hall. Napstablook hadn't brought his head up and continued to shake and sob.

"Heh...Hey," Alphys sat down beside him and patted his leg. "It's alright. They're gone."

He didn't raise his head. "i-i don't want this anymore.."

"Aw, don't say that! Having a body is awesome. You get to do awesome things like running and jumping! W-When you learn how to walk... Mettaton's excited to see you!"

"h-he'll want me to be on his show...i...i don't think i could handle it."

"Aw," Alphys smiled to herself and scooted up next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Y-You don't have to if y-you don't want to."

"oh...but that would be rude if i refused..."

"N-Not exactly!" Alphys replied.

"what?"

Alphys laughed. "Sometimes, it's just appropriate,"

"oh..." he looked down.

"M-Maybe you just need time, and your opinion might c-change..."

"maybe."

"S-So? Should we go take on upstairs?"

"okay...i hope it's not too much for you to help me..." Napstablook responded, his voice shaking.

"That's okay! I can sure help you." she got up herself, and held out her hands. The new robot gingerly took her hands and pulled himself up. Stumbling a little. Alphys laughed and helped him up, her arm around his waist. "Heh...S-Sorry if you ended up down here."

"no..it's my fault..."

The two had walked down the hall in silence, Napstablook holding onto Alphys's shoulder.

"Mettaton's gonna be overjoyed to see you," the scientist said after a long time of silence.

"really? i thought he was tired of me...you know...since he left..."

Alphys sighed and fell silent. "I..I'm sorry if he did that." she looked down. "He says he regrets it."

"r-really?" his eyes welled up with tears again. Alphys smiled to herself and hugged him while they walked.

"Of course!"

They had fallen quiet for awhile, Alphys letting him lean onto the wall while she got out her keys to open the door and turn the power on.

There was another elevator on the other end of the True Lab, which wasn't used in so long. Alphys led him into the elevator, and they both went up to the above-ground lab.

As they opened the doors, the robot star was standing there, seeming like he would burst at the rivets with excitement. A high-pitched squeal came from Mettaton, as he almost knocked Napstablook over with an Undyne-strength hug.


End file.
